NSC Statistiken
Der Tamara ihre und dem Flavio seine vollständige Zeitverschwendung – ein paar kleine Statistiken zum NSC 'Die Veranstaltung in ihrer Ansichichkeit' 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas (Noizeland) waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. 'Die meisten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 26 in Profemania traten 46 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab NSC 11 im Finale regulär nur 25 Teilnehmer. Auch werten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer mit. 'Die meisten Teilnahmen' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 7 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSCs teilgenommen. Lõkkäjä, Noizeland und die Repubblica di Hagenberg setzten zwischenzeitlich aus. Invincibilien entsandte zwar einen Titel zum NSC 13, zog ihn aber im Verlauf des Wettbewerbs wieder zurück. Geysiristan, Genovia, Hiljaisuutta Ladania, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Syldavien und Volkisistan haben noch nie gefehlt und verbuchen derzeit je 26 Teilnahmen auf dem Konto. 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen' 22px redruM hat noch niemals an einem NSC teilgenommen. 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen' 22px Ganze sechs Wettbewerbe ließ Würgisistan nach seinem Debüt im 5. NSC verstreichen, ehe das Land zum 12. NSC seinen zweiten Beitrag einreichte. 'Rein in die Kartoffeln, raus aus den Kartoffeln' 22px Seit dem 8. NSC setzte Fanatàsien immer mal wieder aus. 'Semifinale' 22px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinale statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 'Sieger und Verlierer und ganz viele Pöngs' 'Die meisten Siege' 22px 22px Die meisten Siege bei den bisherigen NSCs erreichten Oxymoron/Hiljaisuutta und Ladania, nämlich jeweils drei. 22px 22px 22px 22px Jeweils zwei Siege nennen Gladybachien, Invincibilien, Noizeland und St. Fyrom ihr Eigen. Weitere Sieger: Jeweils einmal gewannen Syldavien, Volkisistan, Tristan da Tuntha, Geysiristan, Krischisistan, Wuttistan, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Flavonien, Odota, Lissania, Coolsoundien, La Laguna Azul und Profemania. Sieger gleich beim ersten Mal 22px 22px 22px Noizeland und Syldavien gewannen gleich bei ihrem ersten Antritt, was aber andererseits nicht verwundert, da der NSC 1 auch der erste seiner Art war. Sieht man von der Erstveranstaltung ab, ist Lissania bislang das einzige Land, das kam, sah und siegte. 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben' 22px 22px 22px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 8 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen 3 sind die Genovia (beste Plazierung: 2.), Repubblica di Hagenberg (3.) und Lõkkäjä (4.). Sieg daheim, Glück allein 22px 22px Noizeland schaffte es, den NSC daheim zu gewinnen – allerdings war es da noch nicht Sieger. Einen Doppelsieg hat bislang nur Gladybachien davongetragen. 'Deutlichster Sieg' 22px Noizeland schaffte beim NSC 17 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 60 Punkten Vorsprung vor Flavonien. 'Knappster Sieg' 22px 22px / 22px 22px Bei den NSCs 1 und 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 22px 22px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,16 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 22px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,26 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel benötigte beim NSC 13 nur 29,44 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. Generell liegen die Sieger-Punktzahl-Prozentsätze beim NSC deutlich niedriger als beim großen Schwester-Event ESC. Zum Vergleich: Beim ESC 2008 wäre das LdrfR mit diesem Prozentsatz der erreichbaren Punkte auf Platz 7 gelandet.. 'Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl' 22px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte und damit ebenfalls eine neue Rekordmarke erreicht. 22px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Odota, es erreichte beim NSC 15 192 Punkte. 'Die meisten letzten Plätze' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Imhotappien, Invincibilien, Lõkkäjä, Sertabien und Volkisistan können mit jeweils zwei letzten Plätzen aufwarten, wobei Invincibilien überdies noch das „Kunststück“ gelang, gleich in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Wettbewerben Letzter zu werden. 'Letzter gleich beim ersten Mal' 22px 22px 22px Volkisistan und St. Fyrom wurden jeweils bei ihrem „ersten Mal“ Letzter. Älgistans Beitrag zum NSC 12 war zwar schon der zweite für das Land, jedoch die erste Finalteilnahme. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte absolute Punktzahl' 22px Das Land of N erreichte bei der Jurywertung des NSC 21 gerade mal einen Punkt, und das auch nur knapp mit der letzten eingegangenen Wertung. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte Punktzahl in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px 0,46 % waren das magere Ergebnis des Land of N bei der Jury-Wertung des NSC 21. 'Höchste absolute Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten' 22px Tristan da Tuntha ist der „beste“ Letztplatzierte, das Land bekam beim NSC 23 52 Punkte. 'Höchste Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px 22px Imhotappien und Land of N bekamen beim NSC 25 jeweils 11,5 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Punkte aus den meisten Ländern' Beim NSC 1 bekamen alle Länder von allen anderen Ländern Punkte, was mit der niedrigen Teilnehmerzahl zusammenhängt. Bei keinem der anderen NSCs hat es bisher ein Land geschafft, Punkte aus allen Ländern zu bekommen. 22px Am nächsten dran an dieser Marke ist bisher Volkisistan. Beim NSC 3 bekam das Land von allen Ländern mit Ausnahme von Nihamavasah Punkte. 22px 22px Wuttistan bekam im 2. Semifinale des NSC 11 von allen Ländern bis auf Morillon Punkte; Odota gelang im 2. Semifinale des NSC 15 ein ähnliches Kunststück: Alle Länder bis auf Sertabien vergaben an das Land Punkte. 'Punkte aus den wenigsten Ländern' Einen Nullpointer gab es bisher noch nicht. 22px 22px Volkisistan und Land of N bekamen bei der Jury-Wertung des NSC 18 bzw. NSC 21 jeweils nur von einem Land Punkte. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Beim NSC 3 bekam Hiljaisuutta nur von zwei Ländern Punkte. Die Repubblica di Hagenberg bekam beim NSC 2 ebenfalls nur aus zwei Ländern Punkte, wurde aber bemerkenswerterweise trotzdem nicht letzter. Beim NSC 10 erhielten Noizeland und Syldavien auch aus nur je zwei Ländern Punkte, desgleichen Invincibilien in der Jurywertung des NSC 15. Hurra, wir leben noch! 22px Turvan hat bislang jedes Semifinale überstanden und ist somit sowohl absolut mit fünfzehn erfolgreich durchlittenen Semis als auch relativ mit einer Quote von 100 % der einsame Spitzenreiter in dieser Disziplin. 22px 22px 22px Jeweils vierzehnmal überstanden Geysiristan, Ladania und Udopia das Semi, was bei allen einer Erfolgsquote von 93,3 % entspricht. 22px 22px 22px Aquarius, Flavonien und La Laguna Azul überstanden je zwölfmal das Semi und kommen auf eine Erfolgsquote von 85,7 % (Flavonien und LLA) bzw. 80 % (Aquarius). 22px Hiljaisuutta erreichten elfmal das Finale via Semi, was einer Erfolgsquote von 78,6 % entspricht. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Zehnfacher Jubel gab es vor allem bei Coolsoundien, das damit auf eine Erfolgsquote von 100 % kommt. 90,9 % Erfolg entspricht der zehnfache Finaleinzug bei Gladybachien, Odota und Pacifica. Ebenfalls zehnmal im Finale, dabei aber nur mit einer Quote von 71,4 % war das LdrfR, schließlich auch noch Imhotappien, was damit auf eine Quote von 66,7 % kommt. Im Semi fühlen sie sich am wohlsten 22px Volkisistan hat eine „Erfolgs“-Quote von 13,3 %. 22px Spinnemannistan komplettiert das Trio fatal mit einer Quote von 16,7 %. 22px Terpsichora weist nur dürftige 20 % Semi-Erfolge auf. Ohne uns! 22px 22px 22px 22px Lõkkäjä, die Republik der Sieben Inseln, VERKisien und Nysyrabien haben noch nie ein Semifinale geschafft. 'Für Sie werte ich am liebsten!' 'Meiste Höchstwertungen in einem Wettbewerb' 22px Den Rekord für die meisten 12-Punkte-Wertungen beim NSC hält Noizeland, das beim NSC 17 sagenhafte zehn Höchstwertungen erhielt. 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - absolut' 22px Udopia erhielt seit seinem Erscheinen 66,5 Höchstwertungen (die Semifinale ab dem NSC 14 mußten bzw. konnten beide bewertet werden, so daß man doppelt so viele Höchstwertungen bekommen konnte wie sonst möglich, daher wurden diese Ergebnisse halbiert). 22px Hiljaisuutta erhielt insgesamt 61,5 Höchstwertungen. 22px Noizeland erhielt insgesamt 57,5 Höchstwertungen. 22px Geysiristan erhielt 57 Höchstwertungen. 22px Turvan bekam insgesamt 44,5 Höchstwertungen. 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - pro Wettbewerb' Hierbei wurden nur Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens fünfmal bewertet werden konnten. 22px Durchschnittlich 2,21 Höchstwertungen erhielt Noizeland in jedem Wettbewerb. 22px Auf Platz zwei hält sich Profemania mit im Schnitt 2,08 Höchstwertungen pro Wettbewerb. 22px Weiterhin dabei ist Tattoonia, das pro Wettbewerb im Schnitt 1,83 Höchstwertungen abstauben konnte. 22px Weiter dabei auf Platz fünf ist Udopia mit durchschnittlich 1,75 Höchstwertungen. 22px Hiljaisuutta kommt auf durchschnittlich 1,71 Höchstwertungen pro Wettbewerb. 'Immer eine Höchstwertung!' 22px Udopia war vom NSC 2 bis einschließlich dem NSC 10 das einzige Land, das es in jedem Wettbewerb geschafft hat, immer mindestens eine Höchstwertung zu bekommen. 'Wenigste Höchstwertungen insgesamt' 22px San Zladdino hat nie eine Höchstwertung bekommen. Wenigste Höchstwertungen für den Sieger 22px 22px Invincibilien langte beim NSC 10 nur eine einzige 12-Punkte-Wertung (aus Noizeland) zum Sieg, dasselbe galt für Gladybachien beim NSC 20 (12 Punkte aus Coolsoundien). Höchstpunktzahlen für die Sieger – die besten und schlechtesten Prognosen''' (noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px Ladania hat in 5 von 8 möglichen Wettbewerben dem Sieger die Höchstwertung gegeben! In den beiden Wettbewerben, die Ladania allein gewonnen hat, konnten sie sich natürlich nicht selbst bepunkten. Der NSC 5 war das einzige Mal, wo Ladania dann auch gleich komplett daneben lag, dort gab es für den Sieger St. Fyrom 0 Punkte. Für Krischisistan gab es dann beim NSC 9 noch 12 Punkte - allerdings war das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr die Höchstwertung. Beim NSC 10 gab es für Invincibilien immerhin noch einen Punkt. 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel hat als einziges Land das zweifelhafte Kunststück fertiggebracht, bei 11 möglichen Wettbewerben sowie dem Semifinale des NSC 11 nicht ein einziges Mal einem Sieger die Höchstwertung zu geben. '''Von Punkteverbänden und anderen Schieflagen 'Wer gab wem die meisten Punkte?' (noch nicht überarbeitet) Bei dieser und den drei folgenden Statistiken wurden nur Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal gemeinsam am NSC teilgenommen haben. 22px 22px Grundtopia gab Krischisistan im Durchschnitt 84,7 % der vergebbaren Punkte, das entspricht bei einer 12-Punkte-Wertung einem Schnitt von 10,16 Punkten. In vier der gemeinsamen sechs Wettbewerbe vergab Grundtopia die Höchstwertung an Krischisistan. 'Beste Freunde '(noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px 22px Bilanien gab Wuttistan im Schnitt 75,7 % der vergebbaren Punkte (entspricht einem Schnitt von 9,08 Punkten bei einer 12-Punkte-Wertung) und bekam dafür durchschnittlich 66,4% der vergebbaren Punkte (entspricht 7,97 Punkten bei einer 12er-Wertung) zurück. 'Null für dich - Null für mich' (noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px Es gibt viele Länderpaarungen, die einander noch nie Punkte gegeben haben. Auffällig ist, dass besonders viele Länder (5) noch nie Punkte an Tasmah gegeben oder Punkte von Tasmah bekommen haben. 'Geben ist seliger denn nehmen' (noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px 22px Das krasseste Mißverhältnis zwischen gegebenen und empfangenen Punkten herrscht derzeit zwischen Flavonien und KleiNutta: Während Flavonien in den fünf Wettbewerben vom NSC 9 bis einschließlich NSC 13 72,5 % der möglichen Punkte an KleiNutta vergab (was 8,7 Punkten im 12er-Punktesystem entspräche; Semifinale wurden mit eingerechnet), erhielt umgekehrt Flavonien von KleiNutta gerade mal einzigen Punkt (1,27 % oder 0,2 Punkte je Wettbewerb). 'Etwas über die Songs' 'Ältester Song' 22px Der mit riesigem Abstand älteste aller bisherigen NSC-Songs ist der Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel zum NSC 13. Das von Eddi Reader gesungene Lied "My love is like a red red rose" wurde von Robert Burns im Jahre 1794 geschrieben. 'Längster Song' 22px Kleptomaniens Beitrag zum NSC 16, „Warm in the Shadows“ von Music Go Music, ist mit 9:07 Minuten der längste Beitrag der NSC-Geschichte. 'Kürzester Song' 22px Der kürzeste Beitrag aller Zeiten war mit genau 31 Sekunden Noizelands auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht außergewöhnlicher Beitrag zum NSC 10 (Ökobox-Werbespot: Karton wird aus Holz gewonnen). 'Do it yourself' Bisher sind vier Personen, die hinter NSC-Ländern stecken, tatsächlich beim NSC in Erscheinung getreten. 22px Beim NSC 8 sieht man im Beitrag von St. Reeperbahnien Landeschefin Claudia im Video mit zwei Freunden zu einem Background-Track tanzen. 22px Beim NSC 9 sang und spielte Tamara den Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel komplett selbst ein und baute dazu ein Video aus Urlaubsbildern. Auch der Beitrag zum NSC 24 wurde von der Landeseignerin selbst gesungen, darüber hinaus auch noch selbst komponiert und getextet. 22px Beim NSC 16 war in dem Video des Land of N für wenige Sekunden der Gründer des Landes zu sehen. 22px Beim NSC 21, 22 und 26 wurden die Lieder Tattoonias vom Landeseigner selbst gesungen. 22px 22px 22px 22px Beim NSC 14 und 15 trat Flavonien jeweils mit selbsterstellten Videos an, mit sichtlich größerem Erfolg: Es gewann den NSC 14 und erreichte beim NSC 15 immerhin noch den sechsten Platz. Ebenfalls mit einem selbsterstellten Video trat Noizeland beim NSC 16 an, erreichte damit jedoch nicht das Finale. St. Marcel & die Martinesen versuchten es beim NSC 17 gleichfalls mit einem selbsterstellten Video, worin sie auch zu sehen waren, und erreichten damit immerhin den 16. Platz im Finale. Auch beim NSC 18 und 21 wartete das Land mit Selbstgemachtem auf, erreichte das Finale jedoch in beiden Fällen nicht. Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel trat beim NSC 18 ebenfalls mit einem selbsterstellten Video an und landete auf dem 17. Platz im Finale. 'Der längste Siegertitel' 22px 22px Geht man nach der Anzahl der Wörter, so ist „Au bout de mes rêves“ (NSC 12) aus dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel der längste Titel mit sechs Wörtern. Geht man jedoch nach der Anzahl der Buchstaben, so ist „Kommer tid, kommer vår“ (NSC 7) aus Hiljaisuutta mit 18 Buchstaben der längste Siegertitel. 'Der kürzeste Siegertitel' 22px Zwar haben schon dreimal Lieder gewonnen, deren Titel nur aus einem Wort bestand, dennoch ist Ladanias Siegerlied aus dem NSC 2, „Go Go“, sowohl was die Anzahl der Buchstaben, der Silben als auch was die Länge insgesamt angeht der kürzeste Siegertitel des NSC. 'Der längste Titel beim NSC' 22px Lõkkäjäs Beitrag zum NSC 9, „Is You Is Or Is You Ain’t My Baby“, ist mit neun Worten bislang der längste Titel des NSC. 'Der kürzeste Titel beim NSC' 22px 22px In der Umschrift ist Syldaviens Beitrag zum NSC 5, „Bo“, der kürzeste NSC-Titel aller Zeiten. Jedoch wird er auf Hebräisch mit 3 Buchstaben („בוא“) geschrieben, was aber immer noch zu den kürzesten Titeln zählt. Zwar gab es insgesamt sechs weitere Beiträge, deren Titel aus nur drei Buchstaben bestanden, jedoch gebührt Fanatàsien der Ruhm, solche gleich zweimal eingereicht zu haben, nämlich „God“ (NSC 2) und „Raw“ (NSC 7). 22px Eine Besonderheit stellt Morillons Beitrag zum NSC 13 dar: Die drei Sätze „tacet“ von John Cage sind eigentlich namenlos, werden behelfsmäßig aber „4:33“ betitelt, was die Spielzeit bezeichnet, die jedoch eigentlich auch nicht festgelegt ist. Somit bleibt es jedem selbst überlassen, den Namen von Morillons NSC-13-Beitrag als den kürzesten anzusehen oder zumindest als den bisher einzigen, der nicht aus Buchstaben besteht. 'Der längste Interpretenname' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel gewann den NSC 12 mit dem Quintett Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gérald de Palmas, Jean-Jacques Goldman und Céline Dion, womit es auch die Trophäe des längsten Interpretennamens überhaupt einheimste. 'Der kürzeste Interpretenname' 22px 22px Zwar gibt es insgesamt drei Interpreten, deren Namen nur drei Buchstaben haben, aber nur Nek (Ladania, NSC 6) wird auch einsilbig ausgesprochen und ist damit der kürzeste Interpretenname überhaupt. Auf dem Siegertreppchen bildet der Gruppenname Bella (Invincibilien, NSC 10) bislang den kürzesten Namen. 'Babylonicum' 'In welcher Sprache waren die meisten NSC-Beiträge?' 22px Englisch 45,1 % 22px Deutsch 9,4 % 22px Französisch 6,6 % 22px Italienisch 4,1 % 22px Spanisch 3,2 % 22px Schwedisch 2,8 % 22px Hebräisch 2,7 % 22px Türkisch 2,5 % 22px Griechisch 2,3 % 22px Finnisch 1,8 % 'In welcher Sprache siegt man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Zwölf der insgesamt 27 Siegertitel bis zum NSC 25 (es gab zweimal zwei Sieger) wurden auf Englisch gesungen, was 44,4 % entspricht und damit deutlich unter dem Gesamtanteil englischer Lieder des NSC liegt. Den zweiten Platz nimmt Französisch ein mit 11,1 %, es folgen Italienisch und Spanisch mit jeweils zwei Siegerbeiträgen (7,4 %). Jeweils einmal gewannen Beiträge auf Hebräisch, Isländisch, Schwedisch, Polnisch, Afrikaans, Georgisch, Flämisch und Finnisch (3,7 %). Obwohl die zweitmeisten Beiträge des NSC auf Deutsch waren, gelang es bislang noch keinem deutschsprachigen Lied zu gewinnen. 'In welcher Sprache verliert man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Ganze 15 der 29 Verlierertitel (nur Finalteilnehmer ab NSC 11, viermal gab es zwei Letztplazierte) oder 55,2 % der Verlierer ersangen sich auf Englisch die rote Laterne. Deutsch folgt mit drei letzten Plätzen (10,3 %). Zweimal wurden türkische Lieder Letzte (6,9 %). Jeweils einmal wurden Lieder auf Kroatisch, Serbisch, Hebräisch, Spanisch, Dänisch, Griechisch, Französisch und Bulgarisch Letzter (3,5 %). 'Mit welcher Sprache bleibt man im NSC-Semi hängen?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 47,2 % der 217 Semi-Hängenbleiber seit dem NSC 11 waren auf Englisch, es folgen Deutsch mit 15,4 % und Französisch mit 6,0 %. Türkisch folgt mit 3,7 %, darauf Hebräisch mit 2,3 %. 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolgreichsten Sprachen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Hierbei wurden nur Sprachen berücksichtigt, die in mindestens drei Wettbewerben zu hören waren. Erster ist hierbei das Afrikaans, gleich darauf gefolgt vom engsten Verwandten Niederländisch-Flämische, die mit einer auf das 25er-Finale hochgerechneten Durchschnittsplazierung von 6,8 bzw. 8,2 die erfolgreichsten Sprachen des NSC sind. Auf Platz drei findet sich Neueinsteiger Tschechisch wieder (8,8); es folgt das Isländische (9,4), gefolgt von Finnisch (9,6). 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolglosesten Sprachen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Auch hier wurden nur Sprachen mit mindestens dreimaligem NSC-Auftreten berücksichtigt. Das Schlußlicht bildet hier das Serbische mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 19,9 (bei einem 25er-Finale, gefolgt vom Arabischen, das auf 17,5 liegt, Ukrainisch (17,1), Deutsch (16,7) sowie neu dabei das Bulgarische(16,7). Welche außereuropäischen Sprachen waren mit dabei? 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Regelmäßig zu Gast ist die hebräische Sprache beim NSC. Sechsmal bekamen wir schon Japanisch zu hören, je dreimal Afrikaans, Arabisch und Chinesisch, zweimal Zulu (Südafrika), je einmal Madagasi, Persisch, Seychellen-Kreol, Tagalog (Philippinen) und Yoruba (Nigeria) sowie je ein Lied teilweise in Wolof bzw. Quechua. 'Waren schon tote Sprachen mit dabei?' 22px 22px 22px Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 12, „Egil Saga“ von Faun, wurde in altnordischer/altisländischer Sprache gesungen. Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 15, „Indiscrete“ von Qntal, wurde in lateinischer Sprache gesungen. Udopias Beitrag zum NSC 20, „Omnos“ von Eluveitie, wurde in helvetischem Gallisch dargeboten. 'Waren schon mal nicht-hochsprachliche Lieder mit dabei?' 22px 22px Die Beiträge aus Turvan zum NSC 3, „Wiehnachzong“ von Subzonic sowie aus Syldavien zum NSC 6, „Wenn du das Lied ghörsch“ von Baschi, wurde in Schweizerdeutsch gesungen, ferner in österreichischen Mundarten die Beiträge aus Noizeland zum NSC 6 (Die Seer: „Wilds Wossa“), NSC 16 (Hubert von Goisern: „Poika“), NSC 24 (Boon feat. Camo & Krood & die jungen Zillertaler: „Right Now“) und NSC 25 (Attwenger: „Shaking My Brain“), aus Morillon zum NSC 12 (Hias & das Ligister Trio: „Übern Laurenziberg“) sowie aus Würgisistan zum NSC 13 (Die Seer: „Ein Tag“). 'Welche Sprachen haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px Armenisch, Bretonisch, Montenegrinisch und Võro haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC. 'Welche Sprachen hätten wir schon mal beim ESC hören können, hörten sie aber statt dessen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px St. Fyrom kommt die Ehre zu, uns NSClern das Walisische nahegebracht zu haben. Dessen Beitrag zum NSC 10, „Os chi’n llad Cindy“ von Radio Luxembourg, wurde in dieser Sprache gesungen. Der flavonische Beitrag zum NSC 14 wurde in georgischer Sprache dargeboten, ein Privileg, auf das die Georgier selbst bislang verzichteten. Auf (Nord-) Samisch war der flavonische Beitrag zum NSC 17, worauf bislang alle Länder mit samischen Minderheiten (Norwegen, Schweden, Finnland, Rußland) beim ESC verzichtet haben. Auch das Baskische hätte von Spanien oder Frankreich entsandt werden können, wurde aber stattdessen von Spinnemannistan geschickt. Ebenfalls aus Frankreich hätte Okzitanisch kommen können, wurde aber von Flavonien zum NSC 24 entsandt. 'Bei welchem NSC gab es die meisten Sprachen zu hören?' In absoluten Zahlen beim NSC 25, wo uns 22 verschiedene Sprachen bei 39 Beiträgen erwarteten. Setzt man alles in Relation, so war der NSC 1 sprachlich gesehen der abwechslungsreichste, denn die elf Beiträge wurden in acht verschiedenen Sprachen gesungen. 'Welcher NSC war sprachlich gesehen der eintönigste?' Absolut gesehen war dies der NSC 3, wo auf die 19 Beiträge nur 6 Sprachen kamen. Relativ gesehen war es allerdings der NSC 7, wo die 31 Beiträge in gerade mal 9 Sprachen gesungen wurden. 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge?' 22px USA 14,5 % 22px Vereinigtes Königreich 11,5 % 22px Deutschland 10,5 % 22px Schweden 6,7 % 22px Frankreich 5,5 % 22px Italien 3,8 % 22px Israel 3,3 % 22px Spanien 2,6 % 22px Türkei 2,6 % 22px Finnland 2,5 % 22px Kanada 2,1 % 22px Dänemark 2,0 % 22px Österreich 2,0 % 22px Norwegen 1,8 % 22px Griechenland 1,7 % 22px Niederlande 1,6 % 22px Rumänien 1,5 % 22px Belgien 1,46 % 22px Island 1,4 % 22px Australien 1,3 % 22px Polen 1,2 % 22px Kroatien 1,1 % 22px Irland 1,07 % 22px Estland 1,05 % 22px Japan 0,9 % 22px Portugal 0,9 % 22px Ungarn 0,9 % 22px Rußland 0,8 % 22px Südafrika 0,79 % 22px Mexiko 0,7 % 22pxSerbien 0,7 % 22px Schweiz 0,6 % 22px Ukraine 0,5 % 22px Bosnien-Herzegowina 0,45 % 22px Brasilien 0,45 % 22px Mazedonien 0,45 % 22px Slowenien 0,45 % 22px Zypern 0,45 % 22px Lettland 0,4 % 22px Albanien 0,3 % 22px Bulgarien 0,3 % 22px Georgien 0,3 % 22px Neuseeland 0,3 % 22px Tschechien 0,3 % 22px Argentinien 0,28 % 22px Iran 0,2 % 22px Malta 0,2 % 22px Peru 0,2 % 22px Armenien 0,17 % 22px Kuba 0,17 % 22px Moldawien 0,17 % 22px Senegal 0,17 % 22px Ägypten 0,1 % 22px Angola 0,1 % 22px Barbados 0,1 % 22px Bolivien 0,1 % 22px Hong Kong 0,1 % 22px Indien 0,1 % 22px Jamaika 0,1 % 22px Kolumbien 0,1 % 22px Kosovo 0,1 % 22px Libanon 0,1 % 22px Luxemburg 0,1 % 22px Madagaskar 0,1 % 22px Malaysia 0,1 % 22px Marokko 0,1 % 22px Monaco 0,1 % 22px Nigeria 0,1 % 22px Philippinen 0,1 % 22px Seychellen 0,1 % 22px Slowakei 0,1 % 22px Usbekistan 0,1 % 22px Bermudas 0,06 % 22px Färöer 0,06 % 22px Litauen 0,04 % Wie viele verschiedene Herkunftsländer hatten die NSC zu bieten? Die meisten verschiedenen Herkunftsländer hat der NSC 23 zu bieten: Die 43 Interpreten kommen aus 25 Ländern. Am wenigsten Abwechslung herrschte beim NSC 1, der nur 8 verschiedene Herkunftsländer zu bieten hatte. Da jedoch nur elf Beiträge am Start waren, ist der 1. NSC relativ gesehen dennoch der am buntesten zusammengesetzte. Relativ die wenigsten Herkunftsländer gab es beim NSC 8, wo auf die dreißig Interpreten lediglich zehn Herkunftsländer kamen. 'ESC@NSC' (noch nicht überarbeitet) 'Wer schickt gerne ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer ins Rennen?' 22px 22px 22px Ganze 100 % der älgistanischen Beiträge wurden von ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmern dargeboten. Allerdings war Älgistan bislang auch nur dreimal dabei. Wuttistan nimmt mit 41,2 % den zweiten Platz ein, gefolgt von Imhotappien mit runden 40 %. 'Wer schickte noch niemals ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer zum NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Insgesamt 23 Länder der NSC-Welt haben noch nie einen ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmer zum Wettbewerb entsandt. Am standhaftesten waren nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Teilnahmen Noizeland und Tristan da Tuntha mit je 22 Teilnahmen, Gladybachien mit 19, St. Marcel & die Martinesen mit 16 und Grundtopia mit 14. 'War schon mal ein Künstler beim NSC dabei, der später beim ESC antrat?' 22px Die Vertreterin Syldaviens beim NSC 5 (Februar 2008) war Achinoam Nini. Unter dem Namen Noa vertrat sie Israel beim ESC 2009 in Moskau. Auch der ESC-Vertreter Israels im Jahre 2010, Harel Skaat, war bereits in syldavischer Mission Unterwegs (NSC 11/Dezember 2008). 22px Schwachmatsviks Vertreterin beim NSC 12 (März 2009), Jóhanna, vertrat zwei Monate später in Moskau ihre Heimat Island. 'ESC Top – NSC Flop' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Die Beauty Queens (Chor Serbien 2007), Carola (Schweden 1991), Gigliola Cinquetti (Italien 1964), Dana International (Israel 1998) und Charlotte Nilsson-Perrelli (Schweden 1999) konnten allesamt ihre Titel beim NSC nicht verteidigen. Céline Dion (Schweiz 1988) wurde für Punktschland beim NSC 24 sogar Letzte. 'ESC Flop – NSC Top' 22px 22px 22px 22px Jill Johnson & Jan Johansen (Schweden 1998 bzw. 1995), Jónsi (Island 2004, beim NSC als Frontmann von Í svörtum fötum) Philippe Lafontaine (Belgien 1990) und Hanna Pakarinen (Finnland 2007) fuhren beim ESC eher mittelmäßige Ergebnisse ein, standen jedoch beim NSC mit ihren Titeln ganz oben. 'Sieg bei NSC und ESC' 22px Die ESC-Siegerin von 1988, Céline Dion, siegte zusammen mit Jean-Jacques Goldman, Garou, Pascal Obispo und Gerald de Palmas beim NSC 12 und ist damit die einzige Person, die es geschafft hat, in beiden Wettbewerben zu gewinnen. 'Kuriositätenkabinett' 'Wo startet man am besten?' (Semis ab dem NSC 11 sind noch nicht berücksichtigt) (noch nicht überarbeitet) Die besten Startnummern zum Gewinnen sind 6 und 9. Noizeland (NSC 1) und St. Fyrom (NSC 5) gewannen jeweils mit Startnummer 6, Volkisistan (NSC 3) und Ladania (NSC 3) mit Startnummer 9. 'Mit welcher Startnummer bleibt man am ehesten im Semi kleben?' Die unglücklichste Startnummer ist die 12: 15 Semi-Kandidaten schieden mit dieser Startnummer aus, gefolgt von der Startnummer 2 mit 14 Opfern. Einen „sicheren“ Startplatz, von dem aus man mit nahezu hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ins Finale gelangt, gibt es schon seit dem NSC 14 nicht mehr. Berücksichtigt man allerdings, daß es mindestens 15 Startplätze im Semi zu vergeben gibt, ist Startnummer 10 noch der relativ günstigste: Nur 7 Teilnehmer schieden mit dieser Startnummer aus. 'Startnummern durchprobieren (noch nicht überarbeitet)' 22px Noizeland hat es geschafft, bei jeder seiner zehn Teilnahmen von einer anderen Startposition aus ins Rennen zu gehen. Kein anderes Land hat das bei 10 Teilnahmen geschafft. 'Stammstartnummer (noch nicht überarbeitet)' Invincibilien startete bereits vier Mal mit der Startnummer 10 (und zwar bei den NSCs 1, 3, 5 und 7 - beim NSC 9 wars dann die 11). 'Stamm-Landebahn (noch nicht überarbeitet)' 22px Alankomatia kam bei 10 Teilnahmen bereits sechs Mal auf den 15. Platz. 'Phoenix aus der Asche' 22px Den spektakulärsten Aufstieg schaffte Invincibilien zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10. Lag das Land beim NSC 9 noch auf Rang 30, gewann es den NSC 10 und verbesserte sich somit um 29 Plätze nach oben. 'Flieg nicht so hoch, mein kleiner Freund' 22px Den schlimmsten Absturz bisher musste Noizeland zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10 hinnehmen. Das Land kam beim NSC 9 auf den 3. Platz, stürzte aber beim NSC 10 um 29 Plätze nach unten und wurde 32. (und damit Letzter). Heimvorteil? 22px 22px 22px 22px Absolut gesehen sind Gladybachien und Noizeland die erfolgreichsten Gastgeberländer, die daheim einen ersten (Gladybachien, Noizeland) bzw. zweiten Platz (Gladybachien) einheimsen konnten. 22px 22px 22px In absoluten Plazierungen sind die erfolglosesten Gastgeber Krischisistan (NSC 10, Platz 28), Hiljaisuutta und Coolsoundien (Platz 23 beim NSC 14 bzw. 19). 22px 22px Relativ gesehen war Gladybachien der erfolgreichste Gastgeber, gefolgt von Noizeland. 22px 22px 22px Relativ die erfolglosesten Gastgeber waren Coolsoundien, Hiljaisuutta beim NSC 14 sowie Krischisistan. 'Jubiläen' 22px Der 100. Beitrag beim NSC war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag beim NSC war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag beim NSC war Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 22px Der 400. Beitrag beim NSC war Krischisistans Beitrag zum NSC 14 (Knut & die herbe Frau: Blutiger Sonntag) 22px Der 500. Beitrag beim NSC war Nihamavasahs Beitrag zum NSC 17 (Katzenjammer: Tea With Cinnamon) 22px Der 600. Beitrag beim NSC war Alankomatias Beitrag zum NSC 19 (Ani Lorak: A dalše) 22px Der 700. Beitrag beim NSC war Tristan da Tunthas Beitrag zum NSC 22 (Dolly Parton: Here You Come Again) 22px Der 800. Beitrag beim NSC war Terpsichoras Beitrag zum NSC 24 (John Cameron Mitchell: The Origin of Love) 'Top 10' Es wurden – wie bei den Flop 10 auch – nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal bewertet werden konnten. Die Plazierungen der Semifinale wurden auch für Finalisten berücksichtigt. 25px / 35px Mit einem Schnitt von jetzt 8,0 hält Udopia weiter die Spitze der Allzeit-Besten, ohne jemals gewonnen zu haben. 25px / 30px Weiter aufwärts geht es für Odota, das nun mit einem Schnitt von 8,8 auf Platz zwei liegt. 25px / 25px Einen weiteren Satz nach vorne macht Lissania, das jetzt mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 8,9 auf Platz drei kommt. 22px Nun auch aus den Top 3 verabschieden muß sich Gladybachien, das mittlerweile mit einem Schnitt von 9,2 nur noch auf Platz vier kommt. 22px Pacifica kämpft sich mit einem Schnitt von 10,1 auf den fünften Platz vor. 22px Geysiristan behauptet sich ebenfalls wacker unter den ersten Zehn und nimmt mit einem Schnitt von 10,15 Platz sechs ein. 22px Auch das Semi-Aus hält Hiljaisuutta nicht davon ab, mit einem Schnitt von 10,2 Platz sieben einzunehmen. 22px Weiter unter den ersten Zehn ist Noizeland, das mit einem Schnitt von 10,4 auf Platz acht abrutscht. 22px Leicht abwärts geht es für Montanien, das aber mit einem Schnitt von 10,5 immer noch auf Platz neun kommt. 22px Nur noch knapp unter den ersten Zehn ist Wurristan mit einem Schnitt von 10,54. 'Flop 10' 22px Platz zehn von hinten nimmt jetzt Punktschland ein mit einem Schnitt von 15,3. 22px Auf Platz neun von hinten kommt nun die Repubblica die Hagenberg mit einem Schnitt von 15,5. 22px Weiterhin keine guten Neuigkeiten für Imposanto, das mit einem Schnitt von 15,51 auf Platz acht von hinten kommt. 22px Aufwärts geht es für Nihamavasah, das mit einem Schnitt von 16,1 auf Platz sieben der Schlechtestenliste kommt. 22px Munter dabei bei den Schlechtesten ist Tattoonia, das mit einem Schnitt von 17,1 auf dem sechsten Platz von hinten bleibt. 22px Land of N rutscht mit einem Schnitt von 17,8 auf Platz fünf der Schlechstesten ab. 22px Unter den Flop 10 ist weiterhin auch Spinnemannistan, das mit 18,2 Platz vier von hinten belegt. 22px Einfach nicht aufwärts gehen will es für Volkisistan, das weiter den dritten Platz von hinten belegt mit einem Schnitt von 18,3. 22px Auf Platz zwei von unten bleibt Oz, das mit gewohnt mauen Plazierungen auf einen Schnitt von 18,8 kommt. 22px 22px Als ob das dreimalige Verpassen des Finales an Unglück nicht genug wäre, findet sich Nysyrabien jetzt auch noch mit der kratzigen Stinkesocke geplagt auf dem letzten Allzeit-Platz wieder bei einem Schnitt von 20,2. 'Medaillenspiegel' 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 'Und jetzt: Selber gucken!' (noch nicht überarbeitet) Hier kann man die Länder gemäß ihrer Erfolge und Misserfolge selbst sortieren. Die Tabelle lässt sich durch einen Klick auf das Symbol hinter dem jeweiligen Spaltennamen nach dieser Spalte sortieren. Die Abkürzungen bedeuten folgendes: AT = Anzahl Teilnahmen BP = Beste Platzierung SP = Schlechteste Platzierung 5L = fünftletzter 4L = viertletzter 3L = drittletzter VL = vorletzter L = letzter HW = Anzahl Höchstwertungen insgesamt über alle Contests HW/C = Durchschnittliche Anzahl Höchstwertungen pro Contest B5 = Gesamtanzahl Bottom5-Platzierungen T5 = Gesamtanzahl Top5-Platzierungen DP = Durchschnittsplatzierung %P = Anzahl der insgesamt erreichten Punkte in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte.